


От простуды не умирают

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mercenaries, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Сублимирую собственное простудное нытье в творческую энергию, и мне настолько хреново, что даже не стыдно.Ну и да, это был вопрос времени, когда я напишу что-то по этойбогической АУ, она все еще горит во мне синим пламенем, и я горю вместе с ней, каждый раз как перечитываю, невозможно прекрасный цикл.





	От простуды не умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Сублимирую собственное простудное нытье в творческую энергию, и мне настолько хреново, что даже не стыдно.
> 
> Ну и да, это был вопрос времени, когда я напишу что-то по этой [богической АУ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/328624), она все еще горит во мне синим пламенем, и я горю вместе с ней, каждый раз как перечитываю, невозможно прекрасный цикл.

Куроо смотрит на него странно, как будто хочет сказать что-то важное и набирает для этого воздух, и Дайчи на секунду кажется, что на этот раз действительно хочет — но нет, Куроо снова отворачивается к лобовому стеклу.  
И оглушительно чихает, так, что самолетик, болтающийся на зеркале заднего вида, несколько раз делает «восьмерку».  
На бардачок ледит очередная скомканная салфетка, и тут же слышится шорох еще одной.  
— Это последняя пачка, — предупреждает Дайчи.  
— Не время экономить, Савамура, — сипит Куроо, пряча в салфетке покрасневший нос. — Я могу не дожить до рассвета, а ты предлагаешь мне сдохнуть в луже собственных соплей?  
Дайчи не отказывает себе в удовольствии закатить глаза.  
— Это обычная простуда, Куроо. От нее не умирают.  
Ответом ему служит очередной чих и страдальческое «блядь» следом. Эта песня идет по кругу уже почти час, будь в самолетике пассажиры, они бы давно поседели от таких маневров. Дайчи стискивает руль, смотрит на дорогу в ровном свете фар и считает километры до ближайшей заправки. Осталось немного.  
Очень хочется открыть окно — в машине держится стойкий запах канализации, из которой час назад он вытащил Куроо, мокрого по пояс и стучащего зубами — «два километра в ледяной воде по этим гребаным трубам, Савамура, мне слишком мало платят», но тот, едва нырнув в машину, выкрутил обогрев на максимум, а, согревшись, стащил с себя куртку, и открытое в поздний ноябрь окно может спровоцировать что-то похуже насморка.  
Куроо уверен, что хуже быть уже не может, и периодически просит Дайчи отрезать ему блядский нос, потому что он сломался и восстановлению не подлежит, конец цитаты.  
О, а вот и заправка.  
— Захвати мне кофе, — Куроо немного оживляется, ерзает на сиденье, пытается поудобнее устроить ноги, слишком длинные для «дэу матиза». — И бургер, они здесь наверняка говно, но я все равно не почувствую вкуса.  
Дайчи хмыкает, заворачивая на съезд.  
— Кофе при простуде — плохая идея. Бургер возьму.  
Куроо поворачивается к нему, как в замедленной съемке, и взгляд у него — как у умирающего, которому отказали в стакане воды. Он буравит Дайчи этим взглядом минуту, две, две с половиной, провожает из машины и сквозь стекло, и ладно, Дайчи все-таки становится стыдно, он все еще живой человек, несмотря на почти уже год работы в паре с Куроо.  
Когда он возвращается с двумя стаканчиками, бумажным пакетом под мышкой и тремя пачками салфеток, Куроо дремлет, запрокинув голову — в самом деле дремлет, Дайчи уже умеет отличить притворство — и будить его сейчас кажется кощунством. Он пристраивает стаканы в бокс между передними сиденьями, снова жмет на газ, снова смотрит на дорогу, время от времени косясь вправо, и не сдерживает глупой улыбки.  
Он еще не знает, что наутро салфетки придется делить на двоих.


End file.
